totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Zwyczajne rozkosze
Zamek, Ogniste Wrota (Ekipa) Miejsce przebywania Ekipy. Mogą iść gdzie chcą. Luksusowy Hotel, Ogniste Wrota Miejsce przebywania Zmumifikowanych Kotów. Mogą iść do nagłówków niżej. Dion zadowolony siedział sobie na sofie i oglądał tv. W jednej ręce trzymał pilota a w drugiej drinka, którego popijał od czasu do czasu. Daniel tymczasem podszedł do baru. Niestety nie znalazł nic ciekawego. Wpadł na pomysł. Daniel: Przez rok pracowałem jako barman w klubie nocnym. Mieszanie drinków to dla mnie prościzna.'' Wziął kilka butelek i zaczął mieszać. Po wymieszaniu wlał drinka do szklanki i poszedł do swojego pokoju, wcześniej zabierając chipsy. Oxana powolnym krokiem przybyła razem ze swoim napojem do pomieszczenia gdzie znajdował się Dion. Przyjrzała mu się dokładnie po czym oparła się plecami o ścianę, popijając co jakis czas. 'Oxana: '''Nowy jak widzę w naszej drużynie. Takiemu to dobrze od razu trafić w luksusy. ''Zaśmiała się cicho. 'Dion: '''Przynajmniej nie muszę się męczyć z tamtymi frajerami. ''Mruknął. 'Dion: '''A ty jesteś...Oxana? ''Rzucił okiem na nią i napił się napoju. '' '''Oxana: '''Tak. Oxana we własnej osobie. ''Odpowiedziała przechodząc na drugi koniec pokoju. ' 'Oxana: '''Jak dobrze pamiętam.. Ty to Dion. Zobaczymy czy będzie miło poznać. Rzuciła ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. '''Dion: '''Vice versa. ''Również złośliwie się uśmiechnął. Drink mu się skończył, odstawił szklankę i westchnął. W międzyczasie wkurzony nie wiadomo na Daniela widząc iż polazł zamknąć się w pokoju skutecznie dopilnował by nie wyszedł z niego. '''Chip: 'Tak. Mam uraz do nieznajomych ignorantów i idiotów. Czyli prawie do każdego kogo spotykam. <3 ''Niby do kogoś mówił, ale nie było widać do kogo. W oddali spojrzał na pozostałych członków. Widać, że się śmiali i chichotali więc niczym cichociemny zza kąta ich obczajał. Oxana przechodziła się tak po całym pomieszczeniu aż przypadkiem wpadła na Chipa i rozlała swojego drinka na niego. 'Oxana: '''Boże! Prawie zawału dostałam przez Ciebie.. Żeby tak się skrywać. ''Krzyknęła ze strachu. Patrząc jak jej napój spływa po całym ubiorze Chipa. '' '''Oxana: '''Ojj... chyba coś rozlałam. '''Dion: '''Niezdara z ciebie. ''Zaśmiał się. 'Chip: '''Wystraszyłem cię? Trochę zrobiło mu się niezręcznie, bo chiałby przeprosić ale go to nawet rozbawiło. '''Chip: '''To każdemy by się zdarzyło. ''Spojrzał na nich. Przyglądał się próbując przypomnieć sobie skąd ich zna. '' '''Chip: '''A wy to? Albo nie mówcie ,bo zaraz zapomnę. '''Oxana: '''Pfff...Ty Dion nie śmiej się, bo jeszcze Ciebie to spotka. ''Powiedziała w jego kierunku spoglądając to na niego to na Chipa. 'Oxana: '''Wystraszyłeś? To mało powiedziane. ''Mruknęła zadzierając nosek i łapiąc się za swoje kolorowe końcówki. 'Oxana: '''Nie pamiętasz? Oxana? Jakiś czas temu braliśmy udział razem w zadaniu. Tak tylko Ci powiem, że jeśli zostaniesz dłużej w tych ubraniach to będziesz się cały lepił od słodkiego napoju. ''Uśmiechnęła sie w jego kierunku. '' '''Dion: '''Uuu. ''Powiedział ironicznie. 'Dion: '''Bo się wystraszę. ''Zaśmiał się. ''Dion: O dziwo...wydaje się, że można się tu z kimś jednak dogadać. Chip: '''NA w tym show gdzie na końcu spadłem to piekła! To tak już pamiętam. Ale wyglądałaś inaczej... Chyba, że to kolejna osoba... czemu tutaj musi być tak dużo ludzi! No jednego mniej. Zatarł ręce i zrzucił z siebie przy okazji płaszcz. '''Chip: Umm.. Zwinął go jedynie przy sobie i z nim dosiadł się do Diona i Oxany. Chip: 'Więc.. coś przerwałem? Nie wiedział kompletnie czym zarzucić. '''Oxana: '''Jak widać poznajemy się wszyscy. W końcu drużyną jesteśmy. To może jednak coś do picia, skoro już sama nie mam swojego. ''Podeszła do barku i zaczęła tworzyć jakieś dziwne mikstury, po jakimś czasie podała je chłopakom. '''Oxana: ' '''Może tak moja uroda Cię przyćmiła.. ''Zaczęła się śmiać przyglądając się pozostałym. Dion wziął łyka. Dion: 'Jak ktoś ma słabą głowę, to polecam odstawić. ''Odparł z uśmieszkiem. 'Chip: '''Pfff! ''Sam wziął kieliszek i wypił. 'Chip: '''Jak ktoś potrafi zwalczyć to ograniczenie.. Wzkazuje palcem na głowę, majac na myśli mózg. '''Chip: '''To można wszystko. ''Oxana cała zdziwiona zerknęła na nich. 'Oxana: '''Emm...nie sądziłam, że to wypijecie. Nie wiem jakie efekty mogą być później. Wiecie by później nie było na mnie, że widzicie jenorożce i latacie nago. '''Oxana (pokój zwierzeń): '''No przyznam babcia mnie uczyła co nieco. ''Dion wzruszył ramionami i wypił resztę. Odstawił kieliszek na stół. 'Dion: '''Dziwne...ale dobre. ''Mruknął. 'Chip: '''Zmartwiłeś się? Spokojnie. Nawet jak był tam jad to byś nie poczuł. ''Zauważył, że nie tknęła jeszcze swojego. 'Chip: '''Intrygujesz mnie w pewnym sensie. ''Pociągnął łyka polejnogo i jakoś trochę nim mieszał szukając nie wiadomo własciwie czego podejrzanego w nim. '''Chip (Pokój zwierzeń): Która to już? *liczy na palcach do trzech, ale zakrywa jeden* Druga osoba którą będę rozpoznawał! A wait.. *unosi brakujący* Trzecia.. No licząc was.. *unosi kolejne cztery* ZA DUŻO! Oxana: Ja intryguje? Czym? Dopytała zaciekawiona i jedynie zamieszała swój napój. '' '''Chip: '''Czy ja wiem? Ja ci serwuję zawał a ty drinka? No cóż... To takie dziwne dla mnie. A uwierz, przy mnie to nawet pies boi się podejść jak mam mięso. Raz tak było przynajmniej. Nie do końca nawet pamiętam po co chciałem go bliżej siebie. Podrzędny Hotel, MechaCity ''Miejsce przebywania Robo-Złamasów. Mogą iść też do Slumsów. Odstaje znacznie od Luksusowego, jednak da się tu spokojnie wytrzymać. Tiffany (PZ): Czuję się dziwnie, bo nie ma z nami Diona. Nie byliśmy razem zbyt długo, ale staliśmy się wszyscy super drużyną! ;c Maddie (pokój zwierzeń): 'Diona z nami nie ma. Jeju. Smuteczek. ''Maddie rozgląda się po całej swojej drużynie, ze swoją niezbyt radosną ekspresją na twarzy. 'Maddie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Ta drużyna... Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to wystarczy parę dni, a w grze zostaną z Robo-Złamasów tylko dwie osoby. Jesteśmy beznadziejni. Dion jeszcze nadrabiał siłą, wybacz, bo nie intelektem, ekhem, ale teraz? Mamy tę rudą czarownicę, nie wiem czy wiecie, ale za to co ona tu wyrabia, to palili je w średniowieczu na stosie. Josee jest niestabilna emocjonalnie, więc lepiej cieszmy się tym hotelem w całości, póki w ogóle jeszcze stoi na fundamentach. Bo pewnie prędzej czy później rozwai te całe Slumsy, a potem przyjdzie rozprawić się z nami. Dalej nie wiem kim jest ten chłopak w czarnych włosach, pewnie chce pozostać anonimowym, żeby nas hejtować w pokoju zwierzeń, tak jak to robią w internecie w każdej sekcji komentarzy. (M)Addie ma jakieś poważne problemy ze sobą i dałabym jej cukierka, żeby wreszcie przestała się zachowywać jak na gazie rozweselającym. Może by to pomogło. No i jest jeszcze ten Raphaél. On przynajmniej jest normalny. Ale i tak nie ma pojęcia o tej grze. Skończyłam. Ta drużyna jest... zła. Bez odbioru. Slumsy, Ogniste Wrota ''Miejsce przebywania Napalonych Elfów + Josee. ^^ Igor siedział na podłodze. Wyraźnie był czymś zaniepokojony i się nad czymś zastanawiał. 'Igor(pokój zwierzeń): ''Wcześnie się nad tym nie zastanawiałem, ale co się stało z tymi, co odpadli? Nie było żadnych ceremonii, nie było żadnych eliminacji, nie było niczego!!! Tylko... co się z nimi stało?! Igor przestał się zastanawiać nad swoim problemem. Wyciągnął jakiś notesik i zaczął coś w nim pisać. Igor''(pokój zwierzeń): ''Strategia Courtney w piątym sezonie była dobra... No, może póki Mal jej nie przeszkodził, ale może mi się przydać. Josee jest groźną weteranką, więc musi odpaść jak najszybciej, z Britt mam sojusz, więc jeśli się uda, to mam nadzieję, że dojdę z nią do finału. Pozostałych... albo się z nimi nie poznałem, albo mnie czymś nie wkurzyli, nie licząc Dion'a. A tak w ogóle - NIE JESTEM ANTAGONISTĄ!!! Gdzieś daleko, wśród jakichś gruzów ukrywała się Helen, patrząc zza kąta na resztę jej drużyny. Po chwili patrzenia na nich w końcu jedynie westchnęła z zażenowaniem i poszła z powrotem do swojej kryjówki, mamrocząc coś do samej siebie. Helen: 'Banda idiotów... Jakby nie mogli tutaj załatwić kogoś ambitnego intelektualnie... ''Kopnęła butem kamień, przeturlając go po wzniesieniu. '''Helen: Nawet nie wiem, z kim na spokojnie porozmwiać, żeby zabić czas przed kolejnym porąbanym wyzwaniem. Z jednej strony mam małolaty w ciele starych koni, a z drugiej tupowe wariatki. Po prostu świetnie! Rozniosła kopniakiem tumian piasku i ukryła się gdzieś. Helen: '''Wygląda na to, że muszę wytrzymać do rozpadu drużyn. Kilka osób z przeciwnych zespołów wygląda mi na normalnych, paru z nich nawet już znam... Pff, pewnie jak zwykle będę musiała wszystko zrobić sama. Wolałabym zostać w domu i bawić się w kręgle porcelaną wujka. '''Wystąpili: Ekipa: Zawodnicy: *KsVive jako Daniel *TakaTamJaa jako Maddie *Roxane1413 jako Helen *[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] as Dion Kategoria:Totalna Porażka w Krainie Rozkoszy - Odcinki